A system BIOS (basic input/output system) is typically a program (e.g., firmware/FW) that a central processing unit (CPU) uses to start up a computing device when it is turned on. The system BIOS may also manage data flow between the operating system (OS) of the computing device and attached devices such as a hard disk drive, video adapter, keyboard, mouse, printer, and so forth. Attacks on, or damage to, the system BIOS can have a detrimental effect on the overall computing device. While solutions to rendering system BIOS resilient to attacks and damage may exist, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, modern computing devices may contain system on chip (SOC) architectures with many microcontrollers, where each microcontroller stores boot firmware that is also subject to attack or damage.